Davien L. Calson
Davien L. Calson (service number 35521-45243-DC) is a SPARTAN-IV super-soldier and a member of the UNSC Infinity's Spartan contingent. After joining the Spartan Branch, Calson was assigned to Fireteam Wolf as its designated marksman. Biography Early career Calson was born and raised on Luna. He enlisted with the UNSC Marine Corps in 2542, when he was 17. After two years, in which he saw time as a Scout Sniper, Calson later became an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, where he served as the marksman of the ODST team, Delta-4. Prior to 2552, Delta-4 participated in a joint op with a SPARTAN-III, Ben-A375. The Spartan received critical wounds during this op, and it was only thanks to Calson's actions that the Spartan survived. During the month of September, 2552, Calson and the rest of Delta-4 participated in an Op that would cement their place as possible candidates for the soon-to-be-formed SPARTAN-IV Program. Coinciding with the Battle of Tribute, Delta-4 was deployed to Circumstance to disable Covenant AA batteries, so that reinforcements could arrive on the planet and assist in evacuating the civilians. During this battle, Ben-A375 accompanied the Helljumpers once more, along with another Spartan commando. When the team's only means of escaping the planet were kept at bay due to a Covenant blockade, Ben-A375 and SPARTAN-014, along with the help of the UNSC AI, Evita, launched a daring, yet suicidal mission to board one of the Covenant naval ships to blast a hole in the blockade. The Spartans bought the time the Aeolus needed to bypass the Covenant blockade, however, they were later declared MIA when the boarded ship was reduced to molten slag by the neighboring Covenant ships. Spartan career Requiem After the Infinity returned to Requiem and engaged the Storm ships in the immediate vicinity, the Spartans of Wolf and Fireteam Azure were transported to the surface of the Forerunner planet aboard the Big Sky, piloted by Flight Officer Jessica Hayes. While en route to their objective, a Storm base believed to be in possession of an unknown Forerunner artifact, Big Sky was brought crashing down by Promethean AA guns that had spawned without warning. While there were no deaths among the nine Spartans, several suffered serious trauma damage from the crash. The MJOLNIR GEN2's ability to apply first aid, however, managed to keep these injured Spartans battle-capable. Once the Spartans of Wolf, Azure, Stallion, and Delta, disabled the Promethean AA guns to allow for evacuation and reinforcement craft to arrive when the Spartans had completed their objective. The units then converged on the Storm outpost, with Wolf and Azure to the East, and Stallion and Delta to the West. Once the firefight ensued, the Storm troops were swiftly cut down. A mix-match unit of Spartans from both Wolf and Azure, led by Edwards, then entered the interior of the Storm Outpost to locate the Forerunner Artifact, while the remaining Spartans, including Calson, began to police the wounded. However, as the Spartans infiltrated further and further into the structure, Promethean forces spawned on their position en masse. Miraculously, the Spartans were able to hold off the Promethean advances. It was at this time that a Marine occupation force arrived on the scene and secured the site, effectively establishing Galileo Base. Personality Skills Appearance Preferred Equipment Spartan Calson wears the Air Assault variant of the MJOLNIR GEN2, and commonly deploys with an M395 DMR in order to provide rapid, precise fire. In situations that require Calson to take aim at a target from extreme ranges, he is trained in the usage of the SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle. Trivia *Said to have so much swag that the UNSC had to de-augment his superior swagitude. *In his younger days, Calson would drop beats so ridiculously hot that he would melt through thirteen stories before causing a magnitude 10 earthquake. *NINE MEDICS, ONE SHOT. 100% NOT SET UP. *360 NO SCOPE STEAM CHECK HEADSHOT. Gallery Category:SPARTAN-4s Category:AlphaBenson